


Fluffy Bunny

by orphan_account



Series: Sperotale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Writing, Gen, Inspired By Undertale, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the story that Sans told Papyrus when he first met.





	Fluffy Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try to write a kids book type thing so I did this.

There once was a Fluffy bunny who couldn’t find any of his friends so he search everywhere behind the trees in the meadow he even looked the in fox’s scary den. But his friends where nowhere to be found so Fluffy started to cry big fat tears.

A lonely fox heard the small bunny crying “why do you cry small bunny” asked the fox.

Fluffy was terribly afraid of the fox’s glowing eyes so he ran far away from the lonely fox. Fluffy continued to look for his friend this time in the tall grasses, the pond, and in a field of golden flowers. But his friends where still nowhere to be found, so Fluffy sobbed alone in the field.

Yet again the lonely fox heard Fluffy crying and ran over to help “why are you sobbing young bunny?”

Fluffy was very afraid of the fox’s sharp teeth so he ran away leaving the fox all alone. Fluffy continued to look for his friends in the thick stinky swamp, in the dangerous rocky mountain sides, and the windy valleys. But he couldn’t find his friend anywhere, so small Fluffy cried in the valley.

The young fox heard Fluffy’s sniffles and rushed over to console him “why are you sniffling tiny bunny?”

Fluffy was terrified of the fox’s long claws so he ran far away making the fox lonely once again.

Running back home Fluffy heard sobbing coming from the scary fox’s den. Summoning up his courage Fluffy enters the scary fox’s home “why do you cry young fox” Fluffy squeaked.

“I have no friends” sobbed the fox. “I’m lonely” he cried.

Fluffy getting over his fear of foxes declared “I’ll be your friend young fox”.

“Really” said the fox perking up his ears wagging his tail excitedly.

“Really, now let’s play together” said Fluffy hippie hopping out of the den.

Fluffy bunny had found his friend, he was in the meadow, behind the trees, in the tall grass, the pond, in the field, the swamp, the mountainside, in the valley, and he was in the fox’s not so scary den.


End file.
